Fandemonium 3/6
PREVIOUSLY ON FAAAANDEMONIUM: :Announcer: I'm sorry to inform you all that the Blue Team has lost. :Alice: What? Why?! :Announcer: Your fate is in the hands of the viewers. :Announcer: The Blue Team is up for elimination. ---- :(BLUE TEAM ROOM. 11:55 PM) Jake: It is done. I've made it this far. Jake: Volt. Wake up. I need your help. Volt: Whuh-AUGH! WHAT IS THAT?! Jake: Quiet. Ask no questions. Just power this mechanism. Volt: O-Okay, I trust you... ---- :(BLUE TEAM ROOM. 1:05 AM) Jake: Koloro. Wake up. Koloro: Wha..? Hi Jake! Jake: You probably own some sort of perfume, right? Koloro: Ummm... Yeah, but that's a little bit of a creepy question-- Jake: I need it. Please. This is important. ---- :(DINING HALL. 8:00 AM) (Jake enters, carrying what appears to be a mass of flesh, hair, and metal.) Jake: Well folks, my secret project is complete! Allow me to present... MARLEY 2.0! Everyone: ... Jake: I have sacrificed a great deal for this - it uses parts from my laptop and the air conditioning unit to keep the brain functioning. The thought to string conversion is unfortunately simplified, due to the overwhelming amount of amount of data that must be sent, and-- Scotch: In ENGLISH, please. What the #$*% IS THAT THING? Jake: This is the body of the cat that Leah killed. I rebooted it's brain and combined it with a simple AI. In other words, it is now alive. And can speak. Jake: Marley, say hello. Marley: Hhhhhello. Jake: The voice synthesizer uses nothing but air pressure, so it's a bit buggy-- Mika Sho: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? Purple: This is a little disturbing... Jane: It's interesting, to say the least... Trixie: I think it's kinda cute. White: Why does it smell like roses? Koloro: ...So that's what the perfume was for... Leah: Hssss. Speedy: BWAAaaap?! Announcer: ......How is this possible? Alyssa: Allow me to explain to you all what has been going on. Alyssa: Jake has been working on this completely innocent project since the death of Marley, a week ago. Alyssa: He has never intended any harm, his plan was simply to undo the untimely death of an innocent. Announcer: But... the vision... Alyssa: Yes. The Announcer had a vision of some possible future in which this project went wrong. Alyssa: It would have been a self-fulfilling prophecy. Had Jake been eliminated, the project would have never been completed. In your mistaken belief that Jake was planning something sinister, you attempted to get him eliminated. Fortunately, this failed; Marley's brain was stabilized. We now have every reason to believe that he is a perfectly sane cyborg cat. Announcer: ...How do you know all this? Alyssa: I'm a detective. The scent of death reported by both Zane and Fyre alerted me to Jake's plans, so I spoke to him last night and confirmed my suspicions. Mika Sho: How do you know we can trust him? Alyssa: I've been watching you all closely. Jake may be a prodigy, but he has neither the motivation nor the ambition to make an aggressive beast such as the thing you described from your vision. Announcer: I... I see. Announcer: In light of today's events, there will be no contest today. Enjoy your day off. And, Alyssa. Jake. Thank you. Category:Fandemonium